


Secrets Revealed

by velvetjinx



Series: Fall From The Stars [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, and a bit of a lightweight, sebastian is half alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris's parents have no idea that their son is dating a half alien, until suddenly they do. How will they react to the revelation that aliens exist, and their son is in love with one?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely anon, who wanted more.

Chris doesn't hate his job at the gas station, but he doesn't love it either, which is why he's been planning on going to night school for the last few months. Things have been getting pretty serious with Sebastian, and Chris wants some real stability and to not have to work nights all the time. 

Sebastian, who has a degree in English that he did on a distance learning course, now has a job at the library in the nearby town, so they barely see each other, except on their days off, which are almost never at the same time. It gets pretty wearing. 

They've been together about eight months now, and one day Chris decides he's had enough of never seeing his boyfriend. He tries to reason with his boss at the gas station, but he won't give Chris any day shifts, so Chris starts looking around for a new job. He gets one pretty quickly, at the local garage, working pretty much the same hours as Sebastian. He quits his job at the gas station and he and Sebastian celebrate with a meal at the small town's only Italian restaurant. 

Sebastian drinks a little too much red wine - Chris is driving, so he's been sticking to soda all night - which means that he's pretty frisky by the time they leave the restaurant. Chris doesn't know whether it's Sebastian's alien blood reacting with the wine or if he's just a lightweight, but this happens every time he drinks red wine - he gets extremely horny. And handsy. A little too handsy for being in public, which is why Chris bundles him into the car as quickly as possible before driving off. 

They're barely on the road before Sebastian's hand is on Chris's thigh, sliding upwards and inwards until Sebastian is massaging at the inseam, only an inch from his rapidly hardening cock. Chris bites his lip and tries to concentrate on the road, but it's pretty hard, no pun intended. 

"Fuck, Chris, I wish I was sucking your cock right now," Sebastian moans, and Chris risks a glance down at Sebastian's lap, only to see that he's touching his own hard cock through his pants. "Want you in my mouth, want you to come down my throat so bad, fuck, Chris. Wanna finger you as I suck you, fuck your tight asshole with my fingers until you're begging me to let you come. Then once you've come I want to turn you over and lick your asshole, fucking eat out your ass until you're hard again and then I wanna fuck you. Fucking ride your ass until you scream."

"Jesus, Sebastian," Chris groans, feeling his cock twitch and leak against his boxers. "Can you not fucking wait until we're home?"

"Don't wanna wait," Sebastian says hoarsely, rubbing the back of his fingers against Chris's cock. "Want you to pull the car over right here, let me bend you over the hood of the car where anyone passing can see you."

"Jesus wept," Chris curses, but luckily they're almost home - he can see the road to his house now. "Not much longer now, okay, baby? Just a few more minutes and you can do what you want with me."

"Mmmm, _anything_ I want?" Sebastian hums, squeezing Chris's cock gently, and they're pretty lucky that Chris manages not to run them off the road. 

"Fuck, yes, anything, just quit teasing me until we get home!" Chris gasps, too out of his mind to think what a bad idea this might be, considering how filthily inventive Sebastian can be. 

"Okay," Sebastian agrees, pulling his hand back, and Chris sighs with relief as he concentrates on getting them home safe. 

They get home without any further incidents, and somehow Chris manages to get the car locked up and the front door unlocked before Sebastian is on him, pressing against his back as he fumbles to get the door open and reaching around to squeeze his cock. 

When the door is finally open, they tumble through together. Chris locks up and then Sebastian is sucking and biting at his neck, hard enough to leave marks. Chris's head falls back for a moment, then he's dragging Sebastian up to the bedroom, both of them stripping as they go. 

By the time they reach the bed they're both naked and Sebastian pushes Chris down onto it before climbing on after him. Sebastian lays down on top of him, shifting his hips as they kiss deeply, and Chris moans at the feel of Sebastian's hard cock rubbing against his own. He trails teasing fingers down Sebastian's ridges, and Sebastian bites Chris's lower lip gently before soothing the bite with his tongue. 

"No," Sebastian growls, and Chris's eyes widen. He rarely gets this dominant when they're in bed, and when he does, well. It does things to Chris. 

Sebastian looks down at him, a question in his eyes, and Chris smiles in answer. When Sebastian's turned on like this his blue eyes are almost luminous, and it looks like a trick of the light but Chris knows better. 

Then Sebastian leans down and kisses him again, before trailing kisses over his jaw, down his neck to his chest. He starts interspersing the kisses with little bites, all the way down to Chris's hipbones. He bites along Chris's hipbones, then licks a stripe up Chris's cock, making Chris's hips come off the bed at the sensation of Sebastian's rough tongue on his sensitive flesh. Sebastian swirls his tongue around the head then swallows him down until his lips are pressed against the wiry hair at the base of Chris's cock. Chris bites his lip and fists his hands in the sheets with the effort of not thrusting down Sebastian's throat as Sebastian swallows around him. 

Sebastian pulls up a little and grasps the base of Chris's cock with his left hand, then starts to suck him properly, jerking the base in concert with his sucking. Then suddenly he pulls off and Chris lets out an honest to god whine. 

He watches as Sebastian grabs the lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet, then slicks up his fingers. He leans back down and goes back to sucking Chris's cock before - _fuckohgod_ \- pushing two slick fingers into his ass. 

Chris is already ridiculously worked up, has been since they were in the car, and as Sebastian crooks his fingers up to rub at his prostate Chris groans out a warning and comes down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian swallows around him before pulling off with a wicked grin and sliding up the bed to kiss him, and when Chris opens up to him Sebastian's tongue pushes some of his own spunk into his mouth and Chris moans as he swallows. 

"Fuck, you're so hot," he gasps against Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian hums. 

"Hands and knees, Chris," he orders him, and Chris does what he's told, rolling onto his front and pulling his knees up under himself, legs splayed slightly. Sebastian leans over him to kiss the top of his spine, and Chris can feel Sebastian's hard cock rub against his ass, leaving a sticky trail of precome wherever the head touches. 

As Sebastian mouths lower and lower down his back, Chris can tell where he's headed, and feels his spent cock twitch in anticipation. When Sebastian reaches his ass, he places a kiss in the middle of his left asscheek, before biting the firm flesh, making Chris cry out. 

"Fuck, Chris, I love your ass," Sebastian says hoarsely. "If I had my way I'd never let you out of this bed, I'd just want to play with your ass all the time."

Before Chris can reply, Sebastian shifts and sucks his balls into his mouth, and Chris yelps in surprise. Then Sebastian lets them fall out of his mouth and licks up from his balls right up to his hole, which is still a little relaxed from Sebastian fingering him. Sebastian takes immediate advantage of this by fucking Chris with his tongue, and Chris's hands fist in the sheets as he presses his forehead against the pillow beneath him. 

Sebastian alternates between tonguefucking him and licking, sucking and nibbling around his hole, and Chris can feel his cock starting to harden again. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, baby, fucking love your mouth on me," he groans. "Fucking love it when you rim me, you're making me so hard, fuck."

He feels Sebastian grope at his hardening cock, squeezing gently, and Chris whimpers, pushing his ass back against Sebastian's face. Sebastian draws back, and Chris hears the wet sound of the lube, and then Sebastian presses two fingers into his ass again, stretching him open while his other hand grips Chris's hip almost hard enough to leave bruises. 

It's not long until Sebastian is adding a third finger, going between stretching him and rubbing at his prostate. Chris is now so hard again that he's leaking precome all over the sheets below him, and he wonders if Sebastian is going to fuck him like this, on all fours, pounding into him while he grips the headboard. But when Sebastian judges him to be ready, he drops a kiss on Chris's tailbone. 

"Turn over, baby," he murmurs. "Want to see you when you fall apart for me."

Chris rolls onto his back and shoves a pillow under his hips as Sebastian slips on the condom and slicks up his cock. Then Sebastian is positioning himself and pushing inside, and Chris's mouth drops open in a silent gasp as he adjusts to Sebastian's cock inside him. 

When he feels himself relax enough, he wraps his legs around Sebastian's hips and rocks his own hips upwards. "Fucking move," he hisses, and Sebastian leans down and captures his mouth in a deep kiss before starting to fuck him. 

He's being surprisingly gentle, and Chris winds his arms around Sebastian's neck, rubbing gently at the topmost ridge on his back. "I thought you were going to ride my ass until I scream?" Chris goads him, and Sebastian growls before picking up the pace and pounding into him in a way that Chris knows he's going to be feeling for days. Then Sebastian shifts his hips slightly and Chris sees fireworks behind his eyelids as Sebastian's cock brushes past that spot inside him on every thrust. He hears someone wailing quietly, and is pretty sure it's him. 

"Fucking touch yourself," Sebastian bites out. "Touch yourself, Chris, wanna see you come, I'm not gonna last, fuck."

Chris nods and does what he's told, stroking his cock in time with Sebastian's thrusts and he's close, he's so close, he's... 

"Fuck, coming," he gasps out before he comes with a groan, spilling over his hand and stomach. He swipes his fingers through the spunk on his stomach and lifts them up to Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian sucks his fingers hungrily, as Chris uses his other hand to massage one of the ridges on Sebastian's back, and Sebastian cries out, going still as his orgasm overtakes him. 

Sebastian leans down to kiss him as he pulls out gently, then ties off the condom before throwing it in the waste paper basket by the bed. However, instead of laying down next to Chris, as Chris expects him to, he leans down and starts lapping up the spurts of come on Chris's stomach. Chris groans softly as he watches Sebastian, then once Chris is clean Sebastian moves back up the bed to kiss Chris deeply before laying down and pulling Chris over to lay on his chest. 

"Fucking hell, Sebastian," Chris laughs. "That was fucking amazing. And also you are completely filthy, fuck."

"Hmm," Sebastian hums contentedly. "And you enjoyed every second of it."

"I really did," Chris grins, kissing Sebastian's chest. "And when I can move again I'm going to get up and brush my teeth because all I can taste is come."

"Sharing is caring," Sebastian outright giggles, and fuck, Chris loves him so much. 

***

The following week, Chris's parents come over for dinner, and to congratulate him properly on his new job. "I'll always be thankful for my job at the gas station, though," he tells them, smiling at his boyfriend, "because if I hadn't worked there we might never have met."

Chris's parents know they met at the gas station, though Chris has led them to believe he came in as a customer and they exchanged numbers before going on a normal date. Telling them the truth would be too complicated. 

Obviously, this is going to prove to be a mistake. 

Sebastian offers to make coffee for everyone after dinner, and Chris and his parents gladly accept. But Chris's industrious mom feels guilty about not having been allowed to help at all with the dinner preparations, and so decides that she needs to help with the coffees. She opens the door just as Sebastian is about to open it from the other side, and Sebastian and the door collide in the dark kitchen, spilling the hot coffee all over his shirt. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Chris's mom cries out. "Quick, get that shirt off before you're properly scalded," she adds, pulling the hem up as Sebastian turns to put the cups on the kitchen counter. 

"Wait!" Sebastian and Chris both say in a panic, but it's too late - Chris's mom is staring at the exposed ridges on Sebastian's back in horrified fascination.

"What...?" she asks faintly, and Chris sees his dad watching in confusion. 

Chris stands and walks over to them, pulling Sebastian's tshirt out of her grasp and letting it drop back down to cover him. 

"Mom, we can explain," he says slowly, and his mom looks at him with wide eyes. 

"But his back...those things...they were glowing..."

"Mom, please don't freak out," Chris begs, but it's too late - he can see the panic in her eyes as his dad comes over and puts his hand on her shoulder. 

"It's okay, Lisa, it was probably just some new kind of tattoo ink, right?" Chris's dad laughs, but his laughter trails off at the frightened look on Sebastian's face. 

"Uh, sure," Chris says, but he can tell his mom isn't buying it, and neither is his dad by the looks of things. 

"Chris..." And fuck, Chris can tell how near Sebastian is to full on panic by the waver in his voice, so he takes a deep breath. 

"I think," he says, trying to keep his voice as calm and soothing as possible, "that we all just need to sit down for a minute. Sebastian, why don't you go up and change and come back down when you've got a clean shirt on?"

He leads his mom and dad back over to the sofa and sits them down as Sebastian disappears up to the bedroom. Chris and his parents sit in a loaded silence for the few minutes it takes for Sebastian to get back, then Chris's dad speaks up. 

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?"

Chris sighs, and looks at Sebastian, who gives a small nod. 

"Dad, do you remember when you and mom asked Sebastian where his dad was from? And Sebastian said that he'd travelled a lot?" His dad nods. "Well, that was kind of only half true. Sebastian's dad is from...he's from a place called Kepler 452b."

"Don't be stupid, Chris," his dad laughs. "That's a planet, light years away." Chris gives him an expressive look and his parents both go pale. "No," his dad says faintly. "No, that's not possible."

"My mom is from Romania," Sebastian adds quietly. "But my dad...he was on a fact finding mission here on earth and fell in love with my mom. My mom's always been pretty open minded, and she fell in love with him too, even though she knew...where he was from. They split up when I was a little kid because he had to go back home, and he managed to keep my existence a secret for thirty years. But then his superiors started to question why he still needed to make frequent trips to earth, which were all to visit me, and they got the truth out of him somehow. They, uh. They didn't like the idea of a _half breed_ running around somewhere in the galaxy, so they sent a team to find me and get rid of me."

Chris watches as his parents look more and more dumbstruck with every passing moment, until his dad finally interrupts. "I take it they must have been...unsuccessful," he says hoarsely. 

"Well, my dad petitioned his planet's global government to just let me live in peace, and they finally agreed, but the group that were after me refused orders to return home and went rogue. So my dad flew back here to find me. By this time I'd met Chris at the gas station, and he was hiding me from the rogue agents, but they still managed to find me and take me away. My dad found Chris, and together they rescued me."

"So you're an alien?" Chris's mom looks like she's about to faint as the words pass her pale lips. 

"Well, half alien, half human. I don't really look much like my alien half."

"Except for the..." Chris's mom gestures towards him, and Sebastian nods slowly. 

"The ridges on my back are one thing. And also I, uh. I have purple blood. And a heightened sense of smell." And there's also the fact that his come is more translucent and tastes slightly different and is also slightly bioluminescent, but Chris really doesn't think this is appropriate knowledge for his parents to have. 

"Purple blood..." Now Chris is nearly certain that his mom is going to faint, and his eyes go wide. 

"Mom, just take some deep breaths before you pass out," he pleads, and his mom shakes her head. 

"I think...I think maybe we should go," she says shakily, and Chris looks at her in a panic. 

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, we really need to go." Her voice is stronger now, more determined, and Chris sighs. 

"You both have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not anyone, not my sisters, not Scott, not your neighbours, not a single soul on the planet," he says firmly, and his parents exchange expressive looks. 

"I don't know if..." his dad begins, but Chris isn't having it. 

"No, dad. You both need to promise me, because if the wrong people find out and Sebastian gets taken away because you've told someone and word has gotten around then I will never, ever forgive you."

Something in his tone must get through to them that he's serious, because his parents both stare at him for a few moments, before nodding. 

"Okay," his dad breaths. "Okay, we promise we won't tell. But you understand that this is...it's a lot to take in. I mean we've just found out that aliens exist and that our son is living with one..."

"A half alien," Chris interrupts, but his dad doesn't seem to notice. 

"...And that is a lot of information for one day so we're going to have to really think about this one."

Chris shrugs. "That's fine, but remember that Sebastian is my boyfriend and I love him, and that isn't going to change."

His dad nods. "Just...give us some time, okay?"

"Okay," Chris huffs. "But remember: you tell _no one_. I mean it."

His dad nods again, then stands up, and his mom stands beside him, clutching his arm. Chris follows them to the door and lets them out, before locking up behind them. He sighs heavily, then goes back through to the living room where Sebastian is sitting, his head in his hands. 

"You okay?" Chris asks gently, gasping when Sebastian looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes. 

"Your parents hate me now, so no, not really," he says miserably. 

"Oh, baby, come on," Chris says, dropping to his knees beside Sebastian and holding his face in both hands. "They don't hate you. I think things just came as a bit of a shock, is all. They'll get over it and everything will get back to normal."

"Do you really believe that?" Sebastian asks doubtfully. 

"I have to believe it," Chris says. "Because if they make me choose, I'd choose you all the way, but I'd rather not have to choose at all, you know?"

Sebastian looks at him for a long moment, then grabs him and kisses him deeply. "Fuck, I love you," he murmurs against Chris's lips, and Chris smiles. 

"Come on. I think we both need to go and sleep considering how stressful today has been," he says, and Sebastian nods. 

They head up to the bedroom and strip off, before climbing into bed together, Sebastian's head on Chris's chest. They lay in the dark for a long time, neither of them able to sleep, before Chris finally falls into an uneasy, exhausted slumber. 

***

Chris doesn't hear from his parents for a full week, which is unusual - usually his mom calls him every couple of days to check up on him - and it worries him. He can tell it worries Sebastian too, although he knows his boyfriend is trying to be positive, trying to reassure Chris that "they probably just need some time, babe, it's okay".

It's what they're potentially doing during that time that Chris is afraid of. 

After seven days of complete silence, his mom calls. He stares for a moment at the caller ID, before answering, trying not to let his voice shake. 

"Hey, mom."

"Hello, Chris," she says hesitantly. "I was wondering if it would be okay if your dad and I came up on Sunday to see you."

It's Friday now. "Uh, sure, that would be fine. What time?"

"About one pm?"

"That's fine."

"Okay." She pauses, then: "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom."

He ends the call as Sebastian walks into the room. 

"Who was that?"

"My mom," Chris replies. 

"Oh?" It's just one word, but it's heavy with meaning. 

"I don't know. They want to come over Sunday."

"Well, that's a good sign, right?"

"I guess," Chris sighs. "I mean, I hope so? Hopefully they've stopped freaking out already."

"That would be nice," Sebastian says, smiling slightly. "I'd hate for my in-laws to, y'know, hate me."

Chris strides up to him and wraps him in a hug. "They're not gonna hate you. I think they were just thrown by the whole thing. It's not every day you find out aliens are real."

"You coped pretty well," Sebastian points out. 

"Yeah, but I kinda had an ulterior motive."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I thought you were really hot."

Sebastian laughs, and Chris kisses him briefly. "Stop worrying, okay? It'll be fine. And if it's not, I've already told you, we'll figure it out."

"Okay."

Chris smiles at him, trying to look cheerful in an attempt to hide how scared he is about the whole thing. His parents are pretty accepting people generally, but this is a whole different thing. 

***

By the time Sunday rolls around, tensions are running pretty high. They're both jumpy as hell, and Chris is pretty sure he shouldn't have had that third cup of coffee. 

Finally it's one pm, and Chris's parents arrive pretty much on the dot. Chris answers the door, while Sebastian waits in the living room, and Chris is surprised when his mom hugs him tightly. 

"Hey, sweetheart," she says, and Chris smiles. 

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad."

"Hey, Chris." His dad shakes his hand, and he leads them through to the living room. As they all enter, Sebastian stands up, looking about as nervous as Chris feels. He sees his parents exchange a look, then his mom goes over and pulls Sebastian into a hug. Sebastian practically collapses against her, clinging to her, and when she pulls away they both have to wipe their eyes. 

"We owe you an apology, Sebastian," his dad says haltingly. "Both of you, really. We were just...shocked, I think, last time we saw you. But I don't think we handled it particularly well, and we're sorry."

Sebastian shakes his head. "No, seriously, I get that it was a lot to take in. Not everyone takes that kind of thing in their stride the same way as Chris did. I know that it was probably a bit of a shock to find out that my dad is. Well. Anyway, thank you."

They all sit down, and Chris's mom looks at Sebastian curiously. "So...have you ever been in a spaceship?"

Sebastian smiles. "No. My dad has never taken me off planet. It was never safe for him to do that - he would have had to explain my existence to the rest of the crew, and I think I mentioned last time that his people tend to be kind of xenophobic when it comes to hybrid races. Technically I could go and live on his planet now, but I wouldn't feel safe. Besides," he adds, looking slyly at Chris, "I have a pretty good reason to stick around on earth, you know?"

"We'd like to meet your dad at some point," Chris's dad says, and Sebastian nods. 

"Sure, next time he visits I'll let you know. Just be aware that although he looks kind of human, there are...differences."

"Differences?"

"Yeah. Uh. Their eyes are a little farther apart than humans, which makes their faces look...different. And they have, uh. A lot of teeth. It's kind of scary at first, I guess."

"He's your dad," Chris's mom says firmly. "It doesn't matter what he looks like, that's the only thing that matters. Of course we have to meet your mother as well at some point, but I know she lives in New York and isn't over this way that often."

"Yeah, I think she'd like that," Sebastian smiles, and Chris's mom looks satisfied. 

The rest of the visit is pretty pleasant, and Chris can tell his parents are really making an effort, which he genuinely appreciates. When they finally leave later that afternoon, Chris and Sebastian wave them off from the door, before heading back into the house. 

They collapse together on the sofa, Sebastian curled into Chris's side with Chris's arm wrapped around him. 

"You okay?" Chris asks, kissing him on the temple. 

"Better than okay," Sebastian laughs. "Your parents are totally amazing."

"Yeah." Chris rubs lightly at the topmost ridge on Sebastian's spine, just under the collar of his shirt, and Sebastian shivers, turning his head and capturing Chris's lips in a deep kiss. "Mmm, what are you thinking?" Chris hums, and Sebastian pulls back, smirking. 

"I'm thinking about how much I want to make you come."

"Fuck," Chris groans. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Sebastian shifts so he's straddling Chris, reaching down to open his jeans and push them and his underwear down far enough that he can get his hand on Chris's cock as he kisses him. Chris quickly returns the favour, and they stroke each other's cocks, kissing until the pleasure overtakes them and they're just panting into each other's mouths as they get closer and closer to the edge. Sebastian's hand on him feels so fucking good and suddenly Chris's own hand is stuttering on Sebastian's cock as his orgasm washes over him. 

Sebastian keeps stroking him as he comes, until he flinches slightly, oversensitive. Then Sebastian is licking Chris's come off his hand as Chris picks up the pace again, and then Sebastian is groaning out his own orgasm, cock spurting over Chris's shirt. 

"Hmm, you're all messy now," Sebastian laughs, his voice hoarse and fucked out. 

"Wanna help me clean up?" Chris asks, and Sebastian kisses him. 

"Of course, baby. Of course."


End file.
